In recent years, in a variety of batteries such as an automotive battery, a solar cell and a battery for an electronic instrument, stacked batteries have been used. Each of the stacked batteries is configured in such a manner that a positive electrode, a negative electrode and separators are formed into a sheet shape, and that the positive electrode, the separator, the negative electrode and the separator are alternately stacked on one another in this order. Note that the positive electrode and the negative electrode are hereinafter referred to as electrodes in some case.
As devices for use in manufacturing the stacked battery as described above, a variety of devices has been proposed. Then, as a device that conveys the electrodes, for example, a device described in Patent Literature 1 is mentioned.
The device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a conveyor provided with a suction function, and conveys each of the electrodes while sucking and holding the electrode concerned on this conveyor.